


My Friend

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Final Fantasy XIV [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insight, Light Angst, M/M, Real hard, Slash if you squint, Thancred pov, after the warriors of darkness but before Griffin, almost a study of character, spoilers for the end of Heavensward, very end like almost Stormblood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: After the meeting with Alphinaud in the Rising Stones, Thancred pays a visit to a much reclused and solitary Urianger, who may or may not be suffering for the lies he told.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt & Thancred Waters, Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: Final Fantasy XIV [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029102
Kudos: 7





	My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I failed this duty way too many times not to write about it. Also I kinda love these two and I feel like if they aren't lovers they sure are best friends. This I kept in the friendship realm, for now ;)

"So. Let me see if I understood this correctly. You betrayed us by joining the Warriors of Darkness, so you could learn of their plan, gain their trust, and make up a plot so that they would meet with us and fight us, so that they could lose, and therefore you betrayed them, just so you could use their crystals in union with the Warrior of Light's, so we could talk to Hydaelyn through Minfilia, so that She could save the Warriors of Darkness' world? Impressive. Your cunning is beyond ever possibly imagined, Urianger."

The two of them became quiet, Thancred making his way inside the Waking Sands, where the peculiarly recluse individual resided most of his time. Nothing was really changed in the old Scion's layer, although seeing it empty brought an uneasiness to Thancred's stomach. It was almost as if he could feel, hear, sense the last time they had been here, before everything, before Minfilia...

That was not the time.

After looking around the room for a moment or two, Thancred turned his attention back to the elezen who had not turned to face him just yet. It seemed he never would, his body frozen in a strange position, reaching over for a book in the shelf nearby, hand frozen next to the book of choice, hovering just next to the back of it. Thancred waited, and the man began to move once more, slowly pulling the book out, his movements more calculated and slower than when he had first entered the room.

"I hadst not did expect thy visit. Not so anon, at least" Urianger said, his voice seemingly controlled, tight, in a way Thancred had only seen a few times over the years they had known each other. Usually in events where not the best of circumstances were achieved. Last time, he heard it was at Moenbryda's death bed. Urianger was not one to show weakness that often, or that clearly. "Bid me. How wast the meeting at the rising stones?"

"Just fine, as you could have probably imagined. Alphinaud offered that we remained in our paths, alone, seeking aid whenever needed, but without a commanding voice or a central of activities. Basically, our goals are the same, but now we go around Eorzea without much of a decided path" Thancred explained, shrugging and walking around the room, seeing but not touching. The place seemed like a sanctuary, every piece in its perfect place. "That will be good for all of us, specially for you. You will be able to continue your scheming and planning without our interference, as you always did, but this time without any type of surveillance."

"Thancred..." he started, his back tense, and the hyur raised his eyebrow, watching his movements, waiting. Urianger drew a short breath, but did not continue. Instead, he made his way to his desk and sat down, opening the book of his choosing and settling in on a page. Thancred had to hold back all his desire to roll his eyes, heading over to the table and sitting down in a nearby chair, watching him closely.

It seemed as if the elezen simply was not ready to talk.

"I know Alisaie has already made your life hell for what you did, at least that is what Alphinaud told me she would do. I am not here to reprimand you" he explained, trying to ease the tense mood settling between them. He and Urianger had never been as close as he and Minfilia were, but he considered the man a good friend of his, part of his family. All the Scions, sure, and Urianger too.

"Then wherefore didst thee cometh? If 't be true not to reprimand me 'r questioneth mine own intents, wherefore else wouldst thee cometh all this way f'r?" he asked, and his voice still tight, now also showed some form of distaste or anger. Thancred, for once, wished that Urianger could be less of a cold man, and show what he thought, what he felt, what he meant. Beneath his overly complicated wording, hid sentiments almost impossible to decipher.

"The only reason I should look for you is to disagree with you, Urianger?" Thancred asked, trying to remain expressionless, but unable to hold back the disappointment. "Have I not swore to care for all and every Scion as Louisoix did once?"

"I needeth not any careth. I can careth f'r myself high-lone" the elezen replied, his expressions hid beneath his mask and hood. Two things Thancred could never like. So, like an insolent child, he reached over the desk and undid Urianger's damned goggles, pulling them away and making the elezen rise immediately. Thancred rose as well, the object in his hands, and stared deep into the yellow eyes that faced him.

"Finally, I can see something in you" he whispered, throwing the glasses to the ground, not even caring if they would break. He could get a new one for him, he just needed to see, to understand what Urianger was hiding. "Even if it is just anger."

"Thee couldst seeth me just fine. Thee didst not has't to removeth it" he complained, his shoulders tense, and face closed in an angry expression. "F'r our protecteth'r, thee sure act liketh a issue m're oft than not."

"It is part of my charm, forgive me if it annoys you" he teased, rolling his eyes finally and walking over to the desk, sitting on it, in front of Urianger. "Now sit down. You and I, we need to talk."

Urianger stared at him for a long time, giving Thancred the impression that he would never move. Then, with a huff of air through his nose, he sat down again and pushed the book aside, probably so Thancred could not push it away like he did his goggles.

"What doth thee wisheth to speak of?"

"You" Thancred said, firmly, and Urianger raised one eyebrow, unimpressed. "I want to know what's going on inside your head. What drove you to do what you did. I know you explained it to us, that you did what you believed was right to save their world and stop their excessive killing. But Urianger, we could all see how embarrassed-no, ashamed you were for deceiving us. For plotting against us so you could plot against the Warriors of Darkness. And while I agree with Alisaie that your methods were less than appealing... you saved their world, and you got rid of a very real problem in ours. You should not feel ashamed or regretful of your decision. Besides, it brought Minfilia back to us, even for a second. For that alone we should all be grateful for your lies."

"Yond is what those gents w're. Lies. I did lie beyond measureth to achieveth a goal yond couldst has't been hath reached by so many oth'r means. T all cameth to fruition in the endeth, but still i cannot stand ho bethinking about what couldst has't cometh, hadst one of thee not hath reached the lodging in timeth, 'r hadst the warri'r of lighteth not enow pow'r to defeat the warri'rs of darkness. I madeth a gamble and wonneth. but f'r how longeth can i continueth bef're ev'rything goeth out of handeth?" Urianger sighed, placing his hand over his eyes, rubbing them in a tiresome manner. "Besides, i hath lost thy trusteth. The trusteth of mine own mistress alisaie. hadst we not been successful, wouldst thee beest h're to comf'rt me? i bethink not. I putteth many in the line of fireth, and f'r what? f'r anoth'r unknown w'rld. I wast foolish."

"Perhaps. Perhaps you were a fool. Perhaps if we had lost, I would not be here comforting you, but out there, hunting you down, ready to kill you" Thancred said, nodding slowly before reaching out to hold the elezen's shoulder, making him look up. "But none of that happened. We were successful, and there is no glory in lingering in the past. We are fine now, protected. And that is what matters most."

"P'rhaps. P'rhaps thou art c'rrect" Urianger muttered, eyes shifting to the book, and so did Thancred's, seeing it a copy of one of the many books Louisoix had written, and given down to the Scions for studies. "Howev'r, i still wisheth things hadst did turn out diff'rently."

"Don't we all?" Thancred asked, smiling when Urianger looked back at him, tapping the taller man's shoulder and jumping off the table. "Well, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I have my rounds to make in Ul'Dah before we head to the Black Shroud to stop the Griffin... things in little Ala Mhigo are quite worrying."

"Warneth me... if 't be true thee ev'r needeth the assistance" Urianger whispered, and Thancred smiled, giving him a nod.

"I shall. Farewell my friend."

"Farewell, my friend."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very welcomed


End file.
